Kickass and Chris, meeting of the end
by janzen222
Summary: Kickass goes to what he assumes is a death match with the MothaFucker, only to be met with Chris D'Amico who wishes to reminisce for a bit. Then when their about to be killed Chris saves Kickass's life. Takes place two years after Kickass two would take place. Warning Chris(MothaFucker) is OOC


Kickass smiled gently as he looked at Mindy's sleeping face. They had just gotten back from a pretty rough patrol. They had to take on sixteen muggers, twelve attempted rapists, and one pedophile. Needless to say both of them were beat, which is exactly why Mindy was sleeping in her bed, just twenty minutes later. Dave or should I say Kickass, had one last thing to do before he could retire for the night.

He watched as Mindy mumbled something in her sleep, with a smile on his face. He wiped a few hairs, that had managed to find their way in front of her beautiful face, out of the way. He gently kissed her on the forehead before making his way to her window. He stopped for a moment and turned so he could get one last look at her flawless, and absolutely amazing face. While awake, she had some pretty volgure language, could kill a man in twenty seconds flat, and could scare the living daylights out of him without even trying. But that was what he had fallen for, she was harsh on him, only because she cared.

If it weren't for he would've been six feet under, already. He burned the image of her sleeping peacefully in his mind, because he wasn't sure that he'd be around to see it again after tonight. He turned around and slipped out her window. Normally Kickass wouldn't go out alone. Normally he wouldn't have made sure to keep Hitgirl in his sights, at all time during their patrols. Tonight was anything but normal.

Tonight was the night, that his fate was decided, once and for all. Whether he lived or died, all depended on fate. Normally Dave wouldn't believe in anything as illogical as fate, but like I said, tonight was anything but normal. Tonight he would face the MothaFucker, one on one. If Kickass won, then the MothaFucker would be beaten bloody and taken to the nearest police department. However if the MothaFucker won; then Kickass would be brutally beaten and killed, then the MothaFucker would walk free. Well at least until Hitgirl got to him.

He walked through New York, with a serious demeanor. The people greeted him as usual, but he merely nodded, acknowledging their presences. He arrived at his destination. It was an extremely large and familiar sky scraper. Memories flooded his vision of the last time, he was here. He pushed them aside as he entered the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. He closed his eyes as the elevator doors closed. One last dance, that's what the letter had called it.

Kickass didn't know if the MothaFucker had picked the location, to inspire a sense of irony or maybe he did it so if he truly did kill Kickass, and avenge his father then it would make the revenge that much sweeter. No matter the reason, Kickass knew that either they walked out together, or Kickass didn't walk out at all. For the past week he had been preparing himself, physically, mentally, and even emotionally. Yes, for the past week he made sure to spend as much time with Mindy as physically possible.

The doors opened to reveal the large all so familiar office. He glanced at the window in front of him. It was obviously repaired, since the time he had put a missile through it. The large leather chair was turned, facing the window. Kickass may not have been able to see the person, but he already knew who it was. "You're early." Chris's voice rang out. "Wanted to get this done and out of the way as soon as possible." Kickass stated as Chris turned around in his chair. He was in a pure black suit, very much like the one his father had worn. "Well since your early, we may as well have a drink." Chris stated motioning for the chair before him.

Kickass nodded slightly walking forward before sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Chris opened a large drawer and pulled out a few bottles of alcohol. One was of whiskey, another was of vodka, the final bottle was of rum. "The good stuff?" Kickass asked with an eyebrow raised. "Of course. Did you expect me to pull out the cheap shit? Just because your a hero and I'm a villain, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the good stuff before our final dance. In fact it'd be an insult to serve anything less to my greatest adversary." He explained pulling out two crystal glasses.

He set the glasses on the mahogany wood and proceeded to partially fill both with Whiskey. "Whiskey, is for the event that happened here in this office, that led to us being here." Chris stated shortly. "You know I did, what I had to." Kickass said sympathetically. "Yes, I understand. After all I am no longer the same ignorant child, I was two years ago." Chris replied shortly. "If you understand, then why do we have to fight?" Kickass asked as Chris picked up the vodka. He began to fill the glasses with the substance. "Because, we are two sides of the same coin." Chris answered setting the vodka down.

"What do you mean?" Kickass asked, watching as Chris picked up the rum. "Vodka is for the strain, we've both undergone because of the event." Chris stated ignoring Kickass's question for the moment. "Chris, you know it's not to late. You can always come over to our side. We can fight together just like we did before" Kickass told him calmly. Chris smiled grimly and looked up at his adversary. "The reason being is I doubt that either of us will make it out tonight." Chris said with a low tone. "What are you talking about? We can just get up and walk out right now." Kickass told him.

Chris merely sighed. "I see, so you must not have received that letter." Chris muttered to himself. "What letter?" Kickass asked as Chris began pouring rum into the two glasses. "The letter or note from the CIA. They want us, all gone. Hero, Villain, it doesn't matter to them. They gave me exactly one week, to say my last goodbyes. I assumed you had received the same letter, which is why I sent you my note. I figured, if I went out, then I could at least try and bury the hatchet, with my greatest adversary." Chris explained as he stopped pouring the alcoholic substance.

"What makes you think, that their gonna get you tonight?" Kickass asked after a moment of deep thought. "Because they told me so, then being in a room with the other big target, makes it extremely likely." Chris told him as Kickass nodded. "Well, no matter what happens, let us drink to our reignited friendship." Chris stated holding his glass up. Kickass smiled grimly but did the same. "To friendship." Kickass said grimly as they tapped their glasses together. They both then proceeded to drink their drinks.

"You know, I never expected you to actually accept me as a friend once more. You know after trying to kill you and Hitgirl so many times." Chris said setting his glass down. "Never expected you to actually want to bury the hatchet, you know with what happened to your dad." Kickass said in between gulps. "Well I don't want any regrets, you know. Now I estimate that we have exactly thirty seconds before the elevator opens full of agents, wanting to kill us. So better finish your drink, while you can." Chris said downing the rest of his drink. He then reached under the desk and pulled out his two pistols.

Kickass downed the rest of his drink and stood up. Chris smiled slightly as he did so as well. "Kickass and the MothaFucker, teaming up. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Kickass muttered under his breath. "You may not live to see the rest of it." Chris reminded him with a small smirk. Kickass shook his head and pulled out his batons. Time seemed to slow as the elevator doors opened, full of men, in black suits with guns in hand.

Chris slipped on his mask before cracking his neck. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the MothaFucker!" Chris yelled holding out both pistols and firing rapidly. Seven out of the twelve men went down, leaving the last five. Kickass jumped into action, swinging his batons. Thirty seconds later the five men were down. Chris stared at Kickass for a moment before grabbing him. He threw him back into the chair he had once been sitting in.

"Chris?! What the hell are you doing?!" Kickass exclaimed as Chris pressed a button under the desk. "In about twenty seconds your gonna go through my secret escape route, which will take you to the basement. Once in the basement, you are to pull out the third red book, on the second shelf, of the bookshelf on the north-wall . That will open a tunnel for exactly twenty seconds. Get into the tunnel before it closes. Then follow the tunnel to the big metal door at the end. During your walk, in the tunnel, change into your civilian outfit. Once at the end simply enter the pass-code 257, and the door will open, leading you into a basement. Then simply climb up the stairs basement in your civilian clothing. Once in the house, exit the home and you will have exactly thirty seconds to get a safe distance away from the house before it explodes. After that you need to get home as quickly as possible. If anyone asks why you were out, you were getting eggs." Chris told him as fast as he could.

"What about you?" Kickass asked as Chris smiled before a hatch opened up beneath the chair. The chair dropped into the tunnel. Chris smiled grimly as he turned toward the elevator. The elevator beeped and opened to reveal more men, like the ones he and Kickass had taken care of. The didn't waste any time, as they immediately began to fire. The MothaFucker, no Chris D'Amico fell to the ground after being impaled via, the hailstorm of bullets. He was dead before he hit the ground, exactly as he had predicted. By the time Kickass was safe, his plan would be fulfilled.

As his heart stopped, the computer in the basement registered it and soon began arming the explosives, with a five minute timer. Enough time for Kickass to get out of range and for the leader of the operation to arrive. He would kill three birds, with one stone. Kickass walked outside of the building which he had climbed the basement of. He ran to get away and sure enough thirty seconds later the place exploded. Normally Kickass would go back to Mindy's place after such a close encounter, but he ran towards the D'Amico building. He ran for about thirty yards until he caught sight of it.

The bottom was collapsed, the mid section was in fire. However at the top was a message written in flames, along the wall of the building. 'Kickass, will forever continue to fight the good fight.'. That is what the message said and Kickass stopped in his tracks knowing exactly who had written it. He bowed his head in silence for his former adversary, the man who made Kickass who he was. The man that pushed him to his limits. The MothaFucker may have been Kickass's adversary, but Chris D'Amico was the friend of Dave Lizewsky.

An hour later, Kickass slipped into Mindy's bedroom only to see her wide awake, with the T.V on. "Your late." She stated firmly. He looked at her alarm clock which read seven-thirty. "When'd you wake up?" He asked already in the process of stripping his Kickass costume. "About an hour ago. I turned on the T.V and saw the D'Amico tower on fire, with the message. Been waiting for you ever since." She replied as he put on a fresh pair of clothes. He turned and saw she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue blouse. "So who wrote it?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Don't know." He lied to her. "I see, so what time does your classes end today?" She asked as she grabbed their backpacks. Dave being in collage had put a small strain on their relationship, but whenever he got out in time to pick her up from school early, he did. "Two-twenty four." He told her with a small smile on his face. "Good, I'll get out of Mrs. Jackson's class early. Hopefully the dumb bitch will forget to give me the assignment." Mindy replied as they left the house. Dave smiled the whole day, not because he was unaffected by Chris's death but because in the end Chris had proven himself a true hero.

So in The MothaFucker, no in Chris D'Amico's honor he would never give up the good fight. He would fight alongside Hitgirl, until his last breath. But first he'd have to have Marcus stop the attacks on the heroes, and the villains. The reason being is just because their evil or a villain, doesn't mean they deserve death. No they deserve the oppertunity to change and reflect on their lives. Just like Chris had done...

_Alright end of this one shot. Again I'm still gonna be doing random Kickass one-shots. Also sorry about OOC Chris but it worked right? Alright that's all for now. Ja Ne_


End file.
